Journey to the Past
by Wolfe's Girl
Summary: A girl, her charge, and her 3PO droid will have the adventure of a lifetime when their lives intertwine with those of Luke and his group. Read as the girl journeys through four years, overcoming hardships, gaining friends, losing some, finding love when she believed there was none, and she finds herself. Luke/OC. First two chapters are the same with some differences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Star Wars_ or the script to the movie. They rightfully belong to George Lucas. Or is Disney? Anyway, I only own the OCs in this story that are not seen in the movies which is what this is based on.

* * *

><p>"Time to get up, Mistress Qiyana." a female electronic voice said.<p>

A groan came from the girl as she stirred, knowing the voice was right, but that didn't mean she had to listen. Qiyana rolled away from the voice, trying to get back to sleep, but the voice was persistent.

"Mistress Qiyana, it is time to get up."

Now groaning in irritation, Qiyana slowly opened her light blue eyes several times, feeling her senses become alert. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Qiyana saw her silver 3PO droid hovering nearby. "Thank you, C3."

Qiyana bought C3 from some Jawas dealers three years ago who were selling droids they found in the desert, including C3. At first, Qiyana just watched, not in the least interested in buying. The others who were, looked at the droids, some ignoring and other looking at C3 before continuing on, figuring they had no need for a protocol droid. Qiyana looked closely at the 3PO unit and saw it was in good shape, regardless of the dents here and there.

After ten minutes, the selling of the droids were done and the buyers left with their droids, leaving overlooked droids and the Jawas, who began directing the droids back into the Sandcrawler just outside Mos Eisley. As Qiyana watched C3 being herded, their eyes met and something inside her told her C3 needed her. So, going with the feeling, she went up to the Jawa leader and the two began haggling. Reaching an agreeable price, Qiyana gave the Jawa the money and brought C3 home and fixed her right up, getting rid of the dents while leaving the silver plating and just polishing it.

Coming to the present, Qiyana saw C3 nod and walk out. Sitting up, Qiyana stretched a bit before standing. Her room a decent size with a workbench opposite of her bed and boxes her clothes were kept in. Near the window was a long narrow rectangle table she sometimes used to hold some of her tools. Now, she wasn't a mechanic, but she knew a thing a two about how to repair droids she learned from her father. She quickly grabbed an outfit and left the room and walked to a nearby staircase that led to the upper level and the refresher.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

Entering the refresher, Qiyana placed her outfit down on the toilet and stripped off her nightgown before entering the sonic shower. It didn't take long before she felt clean and got out. She then put her outfit on: long-sleeve light brown shirt, brown pants, and dark brown boots.

Qiyana then looked at her reflection, scolding. Three horizontal scars etched under her left eye she'd gotten from one of the two young wromp rats when she was thirteen. The rats weren't exactly a baby nor a full adult. They were exactly .4 meters long. She and her best friend, Pammi, were outside Mos Esiley and never saw the rats attack.

Of course, the only thing she and Pammi had to defend themselves with was sand and they used it to blind the rats, causing the creatures to screech in pain and anger. While Pammi screamed before help, one of the rats slashed Qiyana under her left eye with three of its sharp claws.

It seemed the disturbance between the rats and the girls and Pammi's screams of help created enough noise for help to arrive. A group of men, led by Qiyana's father, Doric, used their blasters and killed the rats dead.

Coming to the present, what Qiyana liked about herself was her hair that she kept short and on her upper right arm a light brown tattoo that looked tribal, but wasn't she got when she was fifteen. She quickly brushed her hair and walked out of the refresher and to her charge's room.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

The door slid open and Qiyana let a small smile graze her lips when she saw her small charge was still sleeping soundly. All tucked in and clutching a Drewback stuffed animal. She hated waking the child, but knew she had to. Her boss over at the cantina wanted **_all_** his employees be at work on time. Walking to the bed, Qiyana gently shook the child, murmuring. "Oola, you need to wake up."

Oola groaned softly, stirring from the call of dreams and after a few seconds, Oola moved the blanket away and slightly hazy brown eyes with specks of purple-blue looked back at Qiyana, pouting.

Qiyana chuckled at Oola's pout. It reminded Qiyana so much of Pammi and _her_ pout. "C'mon, Oola. I know you don't like getting up this early, but you know how my boss is. To make it up to you, I'll make your favorite breakfast."

A grin spread across Oola's face. "Yay!"

Qiyana couldn't help but giggle a bit at Oola's excited face. Everything of Oola reminded Qiyana of Pammi and just thinking of her brought memories she didn't want to remember. Shaking her head, the memories faded and Qiyana stood. "The refresher's free. Go clean up."

Oola tossed the blanket off and quickly grabbed clean clothes before hurrying to the refresher.

Qiyana rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen where C3 was, a smile still upon her lips.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

Entering the kitchen, Qiyana saw C3 was putting the dry clean dishes up.

C3 turned to the drainer when she noticed her mistress. "Oh, Mistress Qiyana. I forgot to say good morning to you."

"It's fine, C3." Qiyana dismissed. "And thank you. I'm just about to make Oola and my breakfast." Their morning breakfast consisted of Funge-bread, Meat Beast, and Blue milk. C3 nodded continued on doing what she was as Qiyana began working on breakfast. After ten minutes, it was ready and the sound of feet came down the stairs. C3 and Qiyana looked and saw Oola looked as awake like Qiyana.

What was also intriguing, Oola was a Twi'lek/human hybrid. She was mostly peach tone with blotches of blue here and there. Her two tentacles ended just at her shoulders, but would grow as she would grow. She wore a long-sleeve camel colored dress, matching pants, and brown shin-length boots.

"Come and eat, Oola." Qiyana smiled as she placed two plates opposite of each other on a rectangle table with four chairs before grabbing two glasses and filled them with Blue milk.

Nodding, Oola walked over to her seat, which faced away from the sink, and sat, waiting.

Seeing this, Qiyana felt rather proud of Oola and walked over, setting the drinks down and sat opposite. "Very good. Now, we can eat." they began eating.

The atmosphere was nice and peaceful for five minutes when it was disturbed by the sound a bell, indicating someone was at the door.

"Could you get the door, C3?" Qiyana said as she and Qiyana continued eating.

"Of course, Mistress Qiyana." C3 said and walked to the main door.

C3's voice and another could be heard conversing before everything went quiet and then C3 feet and another's footsteps were heard coming towards them.

Qiyana and Oola looked towards the Main door and saw C3 followed by their guest, an orange female Togruta with white markings on her forehead and cheeks. Her montrals and head-tails were white and blue. She wore a dark brown dress and boots.

"Good morning, Qiyana." the Togruta smiled warmly. She then looked at Oola. "Good morning, Oola."

"Morning, Tano." Qiyana greeted.

Oola smiled. "Good morning."

Indeed it was Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi and apprentice to Anakin Skywalker. Of course, Qiyana had no idea the Togruta was a former Jedi.

"How are you, Qiyana?" Tano asked.

"Good and you?"

"I am well. Thank you." Tano smiled and looked at Oola. "Pammi would be proud of how you've raised Oola."

Qiyana tried her hardest not to let her eyes become watery. "Yeah, she would." a sad look came over her. "It's too bad the doctor's couldn't help her. Or I for that matter." A hand squeezed her shoulder and she looked at Tano. "Pammi would not want you to blame yourself when it wasn't your fault to begin with."

Qiyana had a hard time believing her. "I'll need to get to work soon though." she stood and set her dishes in the sink and looked at Tano. "You wouldn't mind watching Oola while..."

"Of course not. You needn't ask."

"Thanks." Qiyana nodded and looked at Oola, who looked at her. "Be good for Tano while I'm gone." Oola nodded and Qiyana left.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

None of the inhabitants of Tatooine were aware of what was happening above. A princess of Alderaan and her Twi'lek handmaiden were captured by the Sith Lord Darth Vader, who was in search of stolen plans to the Empire's newest weapon, the Death Star. Before being captured, the princess hid the plans in an R2 unit, who with its 3PO counterpart, escaped in an escape pod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Qiyana's pronounced "Chee-yana".


	2. A Day at Work

Arriving at the cantina, Qiyana saw the familiar looking murky, moldy den filled with smoke she was accustomed to. Throughout the place, there were different aliens, both monstrous and humanoid. Human and alien-like waitresses serving drinks to tables, and at the bar were a large of said group, ordering drinks from her boss, Wuher, the bartender. He was a rough-looking man with brown hair and eyes and wore a light brown outfit.

In a bandstand near the bar were four aliens known as Bith playing lounge music.

"You're on time, Qiyana. As usual." said Wuher.

Qiyana grinned cocky. "When have you ever known me to come in late, Wuher?"

Wuher rolled his eyes. "Get going." he went back to serving.

It was Qiyana's turn to roll her eyes, sometimes wondering why she worked here but quickly remembered. _I work here so Oola, C3, and I can get off this rock!_ She thought sarcastically.

"Oi! Cutie!" came a customer's voice.

Qiyana looked towards the voice and saw a scruffy-looking man leering at her at Table 4.

"Service here."

Internally groaning, Qiyana grabbed a tray and walked over to Table 4. It was like this for all the waitresses. _I'm so glad dad was so insistent I learned some defensive moves. They've definitely come in handy._ She thought as she placed a fake smile on. "What can I get you, sir?" _A few more days of this _torture_ and Oola, C3, and I will be outta here!_

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

At lunch, Qiyana was enjoying the time to herself, thinking on things. The first thought that came to mind was that man who leered at her when she arrived. She grinning cheeky as she remembered.

_ῗ Begin Memory ῗ_

_After taking the man's order, Qiyana walked to the bar. "Table 4 wants Sarlacc kicker, Wuher."_

_Wuher nodded and got to work on mixing his most famous alcoholic drink. He was also famous for his other two drinks: Blue milk and Juri juice. After a few minutes, the Table 4's drink was ready and Wuher poured the Sarlacc kicker from the mixer and into a cup before placing it on the bar. _

_Qiyana nodded as she placed it on the tray and walked back to Table 4 and gave the man his drink and left to serve other customers who mostly asked for Sarlacc kicker. A few aliens resembling bats known as Kabe asked for Juri juice and other humanoid aliens asked for Blue milk to quench their thirst in the hot climate. Other patrons, who Qiyana knew were smugglers from their outfits, asked for Sarlacc kicker. Qiyana took orders all morning and what really irked her was Table 4. He ordered four more drinks of Sarlacc kicker!_

_He became so drunk near her break he had the gull to grab not only her, but any of the waitresses that passed by! Just as she gave him his fifth drink and was leaving to see to another order, the man grabbed her wrist. "Tay ere. *hiccup* Eep 'e *hiccup* 'onany." he laughed._

_Qiyana tried freeing herself, but the man had a strong grip. She said in a firm, strong voice. "Let go."_

_All the man did was laugh._

_Anger replaced irritation and unexpectedly, Qiyana crouched down slightly, leaned forward, and bent her elbow all the way towards the man until he couldn't hold her wrist any longer and let go. She then snagged his blaster and pointed at him, glaring at him, her voice stone cold. "I think you better leave before I call the stormtroopers in and tell them of an attempted assault." _

_In his drunken state, the man glared at Qiyana, not believing her words. "You wouldn't dare." _

_Qiyana cocked the blaster. "I would."_

_Seeing how serious she was, the man's eyes went wide and he stumbled out of the cantina, he never thought of his blaster. All that was on his mind was his life._

_She walked over to Wuher and had a few words with him, nodding to the man. She then handed the blaster to him._

_ῗ End Memory ῗ_

Qiyana's grin widened what happened afterward. Wuher asked some of the other customers to call in some of the stormtroopers and after that, she told them what happened and gave them man's description and the troopers left. She didn't know what happened to the man and she didn't want to know, which she was glad.

With the money she's been saving up for three years she's been working here, which added up to 2,000 dragguts. Soon, she heard Wuher's voice telling her that break was over and get back to work. Sighing, Qiyana got to her feet.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

R2 and 3PO landed on Tatooine's desert and after getting into an argument about which way to go, they separated, each going the way they wanted. After a few hours, 3PO was captured by a passing Jawa Sandcrawler and R2 was captured soon after. Restraining bolts were put on both droids and along with other captured droids, 3PO and R2 were headed to a new destination, both droids having no idea where that was.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

At the same time, Qiyana's shift came to an end and she was feeling tired and sweaty. She bid Wuher good night, took her tips that equaled to nearly 100 druggats and made her way home.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

She soon made it home and knew Tano had dinner ready. She pressed the button and the door slid open and she walked in, hearing the door close behind.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

"Anna!" came Oola's happy squeal.

Qiyana shook her head, letting a small smile light her face as she saw Oola running towards her with a big smile on her face. Five years old and Oola had trouble saying her name so she called Qiyana "Anna". Noticing Tano was at the oven, Qiyana smelled a heavenly scent.

"Evening, Qiyana." Tano greeted.

Oola wrapped her arms around Qiyana's leg, hugging her.

Qiyana smiled, rubbing Oola's head affectionately. "It was _eventful_, Tano. A customer tried to get a little too... _friendly_ with me."

Tano rolled her eyes. "There's always someone." she then turned back to her cooking.

"I'm going to get freshened up." Qiyana said.

"All right." Tano said. "By the time you're done, dinner should be ready."

Qiyana nodded.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

After thirty minutes, Qiyana felt refreshed and walked back to the kitchen, wearing a brown outfit. She saw a plate of Jerked Dewback meat, a bowl of bread,and other commodities. Three cups of Blue milk were set beside three plates. Tano and Oola were seated, waiting patiently for Qiyana.

She went and sat in her seat and the meal began.

**ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯ᴥ₯**

After dinner, Tano bid Qiyana and Oola goodnight and afterward, the two retired as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The actress I have playing Qiyana is Emilia Clarke from _Game of Thrones_. Her appearance looks like her character from the show, but instead of long hair, it's short.


End file.
